The Birth of Superman/Transcript
Whitney: Alright, boys, I found us a publisher. So if we can solidify this character, we'll be good as gold. So the character's name is Superman. He's a superhero of some sort, I just don't know what sort of powers we should give him. James: Maybe he has super strength like he's incredibly strong, and he can fly. Whitney: That's a good idea. Aaron: And unbreakable skin, like invulnerability. Whitney: Oh, well, that's maybe a little too much, but we can stick with those. Aaron: And super speed. Whitney: That could be a separate character. Aaron: And super breath, like he can make tornadoes with the power of his lungs. James: I think you're going a little too far. Aaron: That's not all his breath can do. He can also freeze things with it, like super frost breath. And he can hear anything from space. Whitney: That seems like a lot. Aaron: And he can bend light with his eyes at will. James: What does that mean? Aaron: Oh, like laser vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, infrared, sepia... Whitney: Alright, alright. Let's say we go with this. With all this power, maybe he has a moral issue. Aaron: Nope. He can only tell the truth. He never lies, ever. And his brain can operate at the speed of a supercomputer because he has a flawless memory. James: Why would he need that? Aaron: Because he's an expert in martial arts, and he has to remember all those moves. Whitney: With all his power, why does he even need martial arts? Aaron: ...I don't understand the question. Whitney: At least it has something to do with fighting, I guess. I thought you were going to go in a different direction. Aaron: Good idea! If his brain is that powerful, maybe he has a super-heightened sense of smell and vocal abilities. James: You mean like, he can sing? Aaron: Yes. And he can raise his voice to the level of a loudspeaker, and he can access radio waves with his voice, and he can perform super-ventriloquism. Whitney: When would that ever be used? No, let's just stick with super strength and the flying ideas. Aaron: Good call. He can fly so fast that he can control the orbit of the earth. Whitney: What the...? Aaron: And he can fly in space, to the sun. That's where he gets his power. James: He can fly to the sun? Aaron: Yes, and Pluto, in a matter of seconds. James: Does he have a weakness? Aaron: Yes, rocks. James: Okay, I mean, there are a lot of rocks, right? Aaron: ...from a planet a million miles away. And the planet was destroyed. Whitney: No one is going to relate to this character. He's not even remotely human! Aaron: And he's not human. Whitney: What? How is he going to blend in? Aaron: Maybe he grew up on a farm? Whitney: No, no. He has to have a secret identity. Aaron: Okay, he wears glasses... and that's it. James: Okay, so where does he live? United States, Europe, China, the Soviet Union? Aaron: You gave me another idea! James: Oh boy. Aaron: He can learn any language he comes in contact with, and his costume is so colorful that he can blend in anywhere. Whitney: Okay, just for brainstorming, why don't we try something opposite of this guy. A superhero with no powers. James: Yes, no powers. Aaron: Fine, no powers, no growing up on a farm, no colors on his costume, no sunlight, no parents, no happiness, no friends... James: He's got to have at least one friend. Aaron: Okay, a creepy butler named Alfred. And no rules, or actually, one rule, but it can't match the rest of his personality. Whitney: Actually, I think this just might work. Not eccentric, relatable, human... Aaron: And these are all of his gadgets. Like a grapple, and a self-driving car, and razor-sharp boomerangs, and... Category:Season 8